thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Plains Rider
The Red Plains Rider is one of the central characters in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. She is usually played by Busy Philipps, though she has also been played by Annie Savage when Philipps was unavailable. The Red Plains Rider is strong, independent, and accustomed to doing things her own way. Her strong sense of loyalty and personal integrity have at times put her at odds with her heart, and while she has some self-doubt, she never fails to make bold decisions and stick to her proverbial guns. She is recognized as one of Mars' toughest and most heroic heroes on several occasions, and quite possibly the fastest and most sharp-shootingest draw on the planet. Red is colorblind and claustrophobic. History Her past remains mysterious, but it is known that she was raised by martians on Mars. When she claimed her independence, it was as a vigilante on the red plains of Mars. Her real name is unknown, and she is affectionately called "Red" by Sparks. During her brief (second) relationship with Croach, the martian called her "Red One" as if it were a designation rather than a descriptor. Before the story begins, we know that Red was in a romantic relationship with Croach the Tracker. Not long after Croach broke up with her, she briefly dated Sparks Nevada before breaking up with him. In Blast from the Past through Spiders, Man, Red attempts to choose between Sparks and Croach, first choosing Sparks but later deciding to be with Croach after he showed himself to be more mature and caring than Sparks, all the while battling giant robots, giant spiders, and regular-sized outlaw robots, not to mention her own claustrophobia. Red and Croach were together for several months, before Croach left for for being physically incompatible. She suggested rekindling a romantic relationship with Sparks Nevada a few months later, but he turned her down and instead set her up with Cactoid Jim. Jim and Red fell in love during the events of Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Stage-coach, while also battling traps and ambushes while escorting a Stage Coach. They were married during the events of The Piano Has Been Thinking. They were very happy together for several months, meanwhile, Jim became Mayor of Mars. During the events of MurderMen, The Red Plains Rider saved the lives of Cactoid Jim, Chicky Sullivan, Gene Peeples and others by killing Peeples' teenage daughter Erica Peeples, who had been bitten by a MurderMan, but had not yet fully transformed. This was done on live TV, during Cactoid Jim's campaign to become President of Earth. The Red Plains Rider escaped back to Mars, but in order to distance himself from Red's act of killing a child who was not quite yet a MurderMan, Cactoid Jim divorced her. Red hid out in the Secreted City of Rococo, with Dale Tremain and the grey-skinned Martians until Mercy Laredo, Sparks and Croach came to collect her bounty in Red Alert. While trying to diffuse the situation, Sparks drew his guns, and he and Mercy had a showdown. Croach threw himself in front of the line of fire, accidentally getting himself killed by Sparks' hand when his Nah Nohtek was rendered inert by alcohol. Red and Sparks Nevada took solace in one another because the divorce and Croach's death. During Sweet and Show Down, she and Sparks were able to get his badge back from Techs. Then, in Murder In His Place, Red, Sparks, Rebecca Rose Rushmore, Chicky Sullivan and Felton were briefly turned into MurderMen before being saved by The Troubleshooter. Red left Sparks' company, deciding she was still in love with Jim, and went to look for him. She found him on Earth, along with Sparks, Chicky, Felton and Croach, newly resurrected. She agreed to let Sparks assassinate Jim after seeing what destruction he would bring to the universe, but due to Sparks' clever plan, the assassination didn't happen. Later, she and Cactoid Jim declared that they were still in love, but Jim had already married popular Earth novelist Rebecca Rose Rushmore. For awhile, Jim split his time between the two. Red later returned to announce she was pregnant, and she was unsure if the baby was Sparks Nevada's or Cactoid Jim's. For a time, Red decided she wanted the child to be Sparks', and carried on as if it was, but later decided to check the DNA test, which showed that it was actually Sparks'. However, just after baby girl was born, it was revealed the baby was actually Jib Janeen's and The Red Plains Rider was not the mother of the child, just the incubator. Because Red loved the child and couldn't properly care for a Jupiterarian baby, she let Jib take the baby and has not been seen since. Appearances *Blast from the Past (Voiced by Annie Savage) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! *Spiders, Man *Danger 2.0 (As a Hologram) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! *Christmas on Mars *Do the Fight Thing *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Stage-coach *The Piano Has Been Thinking *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen *One Night at O'Tooles *Mercy Killing *Red Alert *Sweet and Show Down *Murder In His Place *Support Your Local Marshal (Voiced by Annie Savage) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special *The Thing From This Same Planet! *Wanted Men *Into Darkness Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character